


¿Algo más, daddy?

by loura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Sassy Louis, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, daddy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loura/pseuds/loura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llamarle daddy no fue un accidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Algo más, daddy?

**Escrito por:** ttomlinstyles

 **En:** Archive of Our Own

 **Idioma original:** Inglés

**-**

Harry estaba más que nervioso, no podía dejar de jugar con su traje. Asegurándose de que estuviera bien liso, sin arrugas y sin nada fuera de su sitio. Encontró su clase sin ningún problema, dejando sus cosas allí, las cuales no eran muchas. Un par de fotos de él y su hermana y todas sus notas y planes para el mes…

Antes de que se diera cuenta sus estudiantes comenzaron a llenar la clase, la mayoría de ellos viéndose como si se acabaran de despertar y algunas chicas al final del aula soltando risitas una vez lo vieron a él, lo que le hizo sonreír. Se giró para escribir su nombre en la pizarra mientras la campana finalmente sonaba.

 

Tan pronto como se giró de nuevo no pudo evitar mirar al chico frente a su sitio. El flequillo perfectamente peinado hacia un lado sobre su frente,  unos preciosos ojos azules mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. De ninguna forma este niño era un estudiante de segundo.

 

Harry aclaró su garganta, alejando sus ojos de Louis.

 

“Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mr. Styles, pero por favor, llámenme Harry en clase. Voy a ser su profesor de historia lo que queda de año.”

 

Los alumnos asintieron, murmurando ‘holas’ y ‘buenos días’. La clase se fue realmente rápida, consistiendo principalmente en lo que iban a necesitar para las clases en intentar recordar sus nombres. Para el final de la clase Harry había aprendido que el nombre del chico bonito era Louis Tomlinson. Un estudiante promedio y que parecía ser bastante popular entre sus compañeros. Las chicas flirteaban con él pero no les prestaba mucha atención. Louis mantuvo su mirada en Harry durante toda la clase, apenas apartándola de vez en cuando. Harry intentó muy duro no devolverle las miradas a Louis durante la clase, pero no podía alejar su vista. No podía evitar pensar en los rosados labios de Louis alrededor de su polla mientras follaba su pequeña y linda boca.

 

Harry gimió mientras sentía sus pantalones apretarle.

 

Louis vio cómo los ojos de Harry vagaban por su cuerpo para luego cerrar sus ojos y apartar la mirada. Louis no estaba seguro de cómo este chico, quien no aparentaba tener más de dieciocho, podía ser su profesor. Pero él era maravilloso, una mata de rizos desordenados que enmarcaban su cara hermosamente, ojos verde esmeralda y piel increíblemente blanca. Era como diez centímetros más alto que él, lo cual Louis amaba. Harry parecía alguien quien podría dominar con esa altura suya.

 

“Louis, ¿podrías venir aquí, por favor?” Los ojos de Louis se abrieron. mirando a Harry sorprendido antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él.

 

“Necesito que pases esta lista a todos, y una vez que hayas terminado, entonces reparte estos panfletos a todo el mundo también, por favor.” Harry le dijo sin realmente mirarlo, lo cual molestó a Louis inmensamente.

 

Louis arrancó el montón de papeles de las manos de Mr. Styles y lo miró.

 

“¿Algo más, daddy?” Louis dijo bajito, pero con un tono provocador, antes de comenzar a pasar los papeles.

 

Las palabras de Louis fueron directas a su entrepierna, Harry alcanzó a palmearse a sí mismo, mordiendo ligeramente su mano para dejar de gemir.

 

Louis volvió a la mesa de Harry, sonriendo mientras esperaba. Harry cogió el otro montón de papeles y se los dio, sin decir una palabra Louis volvió al fondo de la clase para ir pasándolos. Los ojos de Harry lo seguían inquisitivamente a través de la habitación, y una vez que alcanzó la primera fila de estudiantes Louis se inclinó, sacando ligeramente el culo en su dirección. Dándole una perfecta vista.

 

Joder, sus curvas.

 

Harry apartó la mirada rápidamente esta vez y miró al reloj; sólo quedaban cinco minutos de clase. También era algo bueno que  tuviera dos horas libres, las iba a necesitar para deshacerse de la erección con a que estaba lidiando ahora. Louis se giró y se inclinó sobre su mesa ligeramente.

 

“¿Algo más, Mr. Styles?” Louis preguntó alargando su apellido.

 

“No, Mr. Tomlinson, eso es todo. Pero necesito que te quedes después de clase para hablar sobre algunas cosas. Te escribiré un pase.”

 

“Tengo una hora libre ahora así que no lo voy a necesitar.” Louis pestañeó y volvió a su sitio.

 

Pequeña mierda arrogante.

 

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes salieron sin prestar mucha atención a las dos personas de la habitación que no se movieron mientras sus miradas estaban puestas en el otro. Una vez que el último estudiante salió Louis se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla antes de caminar hacia la mesa de Harry.

 

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando sacar algún tipo de contención en el último momento de su interior. Intentando pensar en su trabajo y en cómo estaba, probablemente, a punto de perderlo. Harry decidió abrir los ojos en ese momento y vio a Louis ligeramente inclinado sobre su mesa, sacando su culo hacia afuera, tentándolo.

 

Y sí, todo lo que había pensado se fue instantáneamente.

 

“Así que, Mr. Styles, ¿qué necesita?”

 

“Gírate,” Harry ordenó.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Gi-ra-te, Louis,” Su voz sonó más severa esta vez.

 

Louis lo escuchó y se dio la vuelta, dejando sus manos planas sobre la otra mesa.

 

Harry se levantó y caminó alrededor de Louis, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Era más bajo que él, y tenía unas curvas geniales para ser un chico. Agarró las caderas de Louis, presionándolo contra la mesa e inclinándolo sobre ésta, su culo estaba ahora totalmente expuesto.

 

Louis miró hacia atrás, a Harry, y mordió su labio, no completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que fuera que iba a hacer, él lo quería.

 

“Así que, ¿qué fue eso que me llamaste antes?” Harry preguntó mientras recorría su mano por la curva de la espalda baja de Louis.

 

“Mr. Sty-“

 

Golpe.

 

“Lo siento, ¿cómo era?” Harry preguntó de nuevo.

 

“Y-yo-“

 

Harry le golpeó más fuerte esta vez.

 

“Te sugiero que respondas a la pregunta, Louis, y esta vez hazlo correctamente.”

 

“D-daddy,” Louis tartamudeó.

 

“Hmmm. Sí, eso creía,” Harry dijo mientras agarraba el bonito y formado culo de Louis.

 

Louis gimió mientras se presionaba contra la mano de Harry.

 

“Tú, pequeña puta, te gusta que te toque y que azote tu culo, ¿no es así?” Harry preguntó, golpeando su culo otra vez.

 

“S-sí, me encanta, me encanta tanto,” Louis jadeó mirando atrás hacia Harry.

 

Harry giró a Louis bruscamente antes de chocar sus labios juntos. Louis gimió en el beso mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Harry, moviéndolas hacia abajo y palmeando a Harry por encima de los pantalones.

 

“¿Quieres mi polla, Louis?” Harry gimió mientras se empujaba contra la mano de Louis.

 

“S-sí, por favor,” Louis dijo mirándolo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones.

 

“Joder, tan necesitado,” Harry dijo bajando sus pantalones y lanzándolos lejos. Louis se arrodilló inmediatamente, sin que le dijera nada, mirando hacia arriba, a Harry, esperando que le diera permiso.

 

Harry sólo asintió y Louis cogió su polla con la mano, comenzando a bombear lentamente. Harry gimió, empujando la cabeza de Louis hacia su dolorosa polla. Louis miró hacia arriba, a él, mientras lamía alrededor de la cabeza antes de poner su boca alrededor de ésta.

 

“Mmm, bien,” Harry elogió mientras recorría el cabello de Louis con sus dedos.

 

Louis desabrochó sus propios pantalones, alcanzando a coger su propia erección y sacándola despacio.

 

“¿He dicho yo que puedas tocarte?” Harry preguntó mientras se resistía a empujar en la boca de Louis.

 

Louis quitó su mano y la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo.

 

Harry salió y se inclinó, besando al chico y luego tirando de su cabello para que sus ojos se encontraran.

 

“Voy a follar esa pequeña y linda boca tuya y tú vas a tomarlo sin tocarte hasta que yo diga que puedes, ¿entendido?”

 

Louis sólo asintió mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, poniendo las manos en los muslos de Harry, esperando por él.

 

Harry se levantó moviendo sus caderas hacia el chico, su polla más cerca de Louis, esperando a que abriera la boca. Harry lentamente se deslizó de nuevo en la pequeña y húmeda boca de Louis, avanzando poco a poco hasta que estaba en la garganta del pequeño. Harry agarró el pelo de Louis y comenzó a empujar despacio dentro de su boca.

 

“Tan bueno,” Harry murmuró entre dientes mientras aceleraba el ritmo, golpeando con su polla el fondo de la garganta de él, haciendo que se atragantara pero encantándole. Louis gimió alrededor de Harry, lo que hizo que éste fuera más rápido.

 

Harry miró a Louis, sus ojos llorosos, saliva escapándose de las esquinas de su boca, y él sólo se veía tan destrozado ya, tan pronto.

 

Eso volvió loco a Harry así que salió y atrajo a Louis en un beso mientras bajaba los pantalones de éste hasta que se amontonaron en sus pies. Rápidamente Harry agarró la polla de Louis con su mano y bombeó suavemente mientras besaba sus gruesos muslos. Harry amaba absolutamente las curvas de menor. Giró a su alrededor, admirando su culo gordito.

 

“Qué culo tan bonito, bebé,” Harry dijo agarrándolo suavemente con su otra mano.

 

Louis se quejó y se empujó en el puño de Harry.

 

“¿Qué quieres?”

 

Louis mordió su labio, sin decir una palabra mientras miraba a Harry, hacia abajo.

 

Harry se levantó, girándolo otra vez e inclinándolo sobre la mesa.

 

“He dicho, ¿qué quieres?”

 

Golpe.

 

Louis lloriqueó mientras la mano de Harry hacía rebotar su culo. Harry gimió, viendo cómo el culo se movía ante su golpe.

 

“Por favor… Fóllame, Har-“

 

Golpe.

 

“Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso?”

 

“Daddy, ¿puedes follarme ahora, por favor? Por favor, por favor…” Louis lloriqueó.

 

“Querías llamarme así, así que ahora es de la única manera de la que puedes llamarme, ¿entendido?” Harry preguntó.

 

“Sí, daddy,” Louis respondió, empujando su culo contra Harry de inmediato.

 

Harry gimió mientras se arrodillaba, mirando el rojo culo de Louis y las recientes marcas de su mano cubriendo ambas mejillas. A Harry le encantaba aquello.

 

El mayor dejó unos cuantos besos antes de ir más abajo, separando las rojas mejillas de Louis.

 

“Tan bonito,” Harry susurró antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para lamer el borde de su ano.

 

Louis gimió y se empujó hacia la lengua de Harry, gimiendo más alto.

 

Harry presionó despacio su lengua, lo que causó que Louis continuara gimiendo alto.

 

Harry salió, “sabes tan bien, tan apretado,” Harry murmuró, chupando uno de sus dedos para después ponerlo sobre el agujero de Louis, presionando un poco y pasando el primer anillo de músculos.

 

Louis gimió de nuevo en la palma de su mano, tratando de silenciarse a sí mismo mientras se empujaba hacia el dedo de Harry. Harry lo sacó, metiendo otro dedo para la sorpresa de Louis.

 

Louis tomó aire para ajustarse en los largos y finos dedos de Harry.

 

“Tan jodidamente apretado,” Harry susurró mientras hacía tijeras con sus dedos, estirando a Louis todo lo que podía.

 

Harry añadió un tercer dedo, causando que Louis se levantara y chillara en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

 

A Louis no le importaba el dolor, él le daba la bienvenida. Harry lo estaba estirando todo lo que podía porque no era lo normal que hubiera ido más allá de eso antes. Mierda, él quería a Harry en él.

 

“Daddy, por favor…” Louis jadeó.

 

“¿Estás listo para mí, bebé?” Harry murmuró.

 

Louis asintió frenéticamente, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba algo y pronto. Su polla no estaba siendo tocada y goteaba contra la mesa, y todo lo que quería era poder tocarla.

 

Harry sacó sus dedos y se levantó, besando entre los omóplatos de Louis y succionando su cuello suavemente. Harry se alineó con el agujero de Louis, restregando la cabeza a lo largo del borde. Louis lloriqueó y se empujó contra Harry, forzando que la cabeza entrara un poco en él.

 

“Tan jodidamente desesperado,” Harry dijo y empujó medio camino de una vez.

 

Louis gimió alto y Harry rápidamente puso la mano sobre su boca. Harry envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lentamente empujó hasta que el culo tocó su pelvis.

 

A Harry realmente le costó no embestirlo sin parar hasta que se corriera profundo dentro de Louis, pero no quería hacerle daño al chico, así que esperó. Dándole tiempo para que se ajustara.

 

Louis sentía como si estuviera siendo partido en dos por su profesor de historia. Lo cual lo excitaba incluso más. La mayoría de los chicos sueñan con cosas como esas, pero realmente le estaba sucediendo a él, y todo lo que quería era probarse a sí mismo que podía tomarlo y hacerle sentir bien a Harry. Así que ignorando el dolor, Louis se echó hacia atrás para luego volver a empalarse en Harry él mismo.

 

“Joder,” Harry gimió mientras Louis repetía el movimiento. Harry soltó la cintura de Louis, dejando que tomara el control.

 

Una vez que Louis comenzó a ir más despacio Harry agarró su pelo para sujetarlo y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

 

“Tan bueno, tan estrecho, me encanta como te sientes tan apretado alrededor de mi polla.”

 

“Tan grande, daddy,” Louis gimió mientras miraba a Harry, sabiendo que amaba cuando Louis lo llamaba así, aún más cuando no se lo pedía.

 

Harry jadeó y embistió más duro, cambiando el ángulo y golpeando justo en la próstata de Louis.

 

Louis chilló, la mano de Harry tapó rápidamente su boca. Louis mordió un poco la mano de Harry mientras éste seguía golpeando su punto una y otra vez. Empujando un poco más a Louis hacia su liberación.

 

“Mphmm,” Louis dijo contra la mano de Harry.

 

Harry la quitó de su boca.

 

“¿Qué fue eso, bebé?”

 

“Por favor, ¿puedo tocarm-”

 

Harry azotó su culo con fuerza otra vez mientras seguía embistiéndolo. Piel con piel.

 

“No, quiero que te corras sólo con mi polla.”

 

Louis lloriqueó pero asintió.

 

“Sí, daddy,” Louis respondió de espaldas a él.

 

Harry no quería eso, él quería ver la cara de Louis mientras se deshacía corriéndose.

 

“Quiero ver tu cara, bebé.”

 

Harry rápidamente salió de su interior, girando a Louis sobre su mesa para luego alinearse de nuevo y enterrarse dentro de Louis una vez más.

 

Louis gimió alto mientras envolvía sus piernas en torno a Harry.

 

“Tan cerca, daddy.”

 

Harry no estaba muy lejos, Louis era increíblemente estrecho y odiaba admitir que cada vez que Louis lo llamaba “daddy” lo ponía en el borde. Harry no podía pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el precioso culo del chico y en cuántas ganas tenía de llenarlo…

 

Harry alcanzó a retorcer el pezón de Louis y antes de que se diera cuenta Louis se estaba corriendo fuerte sobre todo su estómago, sin haberse tocado, causando que se apretara incluso más alrededor de Harry.

 

“Joder, tan cerca, Louis,” Harry gimió, agarrando sus caderas con más fuerza, probablemente dejando moretones, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Harry quería correrse profundamente, dentro de este chico, pero lo pensó mejor y no, ya había roto las suficientes normas por hoy, tenía que parar en algún punto. Harry redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos y comenzó a salir de Louis, pero tan pronto como lo hizo Louis le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, poniéndolo de vuelta dentro de él, gimiendo en el proceso.

 

Harry miró a Louis interrogativamente.

 

“Lléname, daddy,” fue todo lo que Louis necesitó decir antes de que Harry moviera de nuevo sus caderas, golpeando dentro de él. Tras otras cuatro estocadas Harry estaba corriéndose profundo, dentro de Louis. Los movimientos de Harry eran descuidados mientras follaba la estrechez.

 

Harry calló hacia adelante sobre el pecho de Louis, ambos chicos respirando pesadamente. Harry se inclinó hacia arriba, saliendo lentamente de Louis.

 

Louis hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba algo sensible y dolorido. Harry miró cómo su semen resbalaba lentamente fuera del abusado agujero de Louis.

 

El mayor trazó su entrada con uno de sus dedos, causando que Louis jadeara por lo sensible que estaba. Harry recogió algo de su corrida con sus dedos antes de dárselos a Louis.

 

El pequeño cerró los ojos y lamió el dedo, limpiándolo.

 

“Mierda, buen chico,” Harry susurró antes de atraer a Louis en un beso.

 

Louis jadeó una vez que se sentó apropiadamente en la mesa de Harry.

 

“¿Te hice daño?”

 

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras jadeaba de nuevo, poniéndose de pie, y Harry se inclinó, ahuecando su carita con sus manos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

 

“¿Seguro?”

 

“Estoy bien, Harry,” Louis sonrió antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, agachándose después para recoger su ropa del suelo.

 

Toc, toc.

 

“Mierda, Louis, quédate agachado,” Harry ordenó mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se ponía los pantalones rápidamente, justo cerrando la cremallera cuando la puerta se abrió.

 

“¿Mr. Styles?”

 

“Sí, hola Mr. Dobbins.”

 

“¿Está todo bien por aquí? Algunos estudiantes dicen que escucharon algunos ruidos escandalosos aquí, ¿quizás a alguien gritando?”

 

“Sí, lo siento por eso y-yo estaba en el teléfono con mi banco, algo de dinero se perdió y yo estaba algo molesto por eso. Lo siento.”

 

“Mr. Styles,” el director dijo cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en la puerta. “Sabes que puedes llamarme Jeff, y segundo, lo entiendo completamente, sólo, por favor, la próxima vez trata de mantener la voz baja, ¿está bien?”

 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

 

“Sí, lo siento, Jeff.”

 

“No hay problema, hazme saber si necesitas algo.”

 

Una vez que Jeff salió de la clase cerrando la puerta, Harry se dejó caer en su silla mientras Louis se levantaba a medio vestir. El ojiverde sólo miró a Louis terminar de vestirse, sin decir una palabra, intentando que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizara.

 

Harry estaba realmente jodido, y no sólo literalmente. ¿Cómo iba a mantener esto durante el resto del curso escolar sin ser pillados y perder su trabajo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Louis envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, inclinándose hacia él.

 

“¿Algo más, daddy?”


End file.
